Arrepentimiento
by Delta Elena
Summary: Entonces el murio y ella aguanto, pero por dentro estaba destrozada aun cuando su rostro parecia mas sereno; un sentimiento surgio lleno de remordimiento y tristeza; su mundo se detuvo y el silencio llego a cubrirlo por completo. El ya no estaba a su lado, y ese remordimiento de no haberle dicho lo que siempre supo: Neji...te amo. Spoiler del manga 615


**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto**

**Serie Anime-Manga: Naruto**

**One Shot ****Pareja****: Ten Ten - Neji**

**Universo Ninja **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**O**

**Arrepentimiento**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El tiempo se detuvo de golpe, ella continuaba peleando sin descanso no tenía motivos para hacerlo en aquel momento; no recordaba en qué momento le había perdido de vista pero sabía muy bien lo fuerte que era; así que no temía que le pasara algo.

No temía minutos atrás que algo le pasara; pero todo cambio y el campo de batalla estaba en silencio total, Naruto sostenía a Neji; a su querido Neji.

¿Porque estaba tan lejos de Neji? ¿Por qué él no se movía? ¿Por qué Naruto lloraba al lado de Hinata?

Pero fuera de eso el silencio era tan grande que se le hizo eterno, estaba de pie con su cuerpo adolorido pero nada más había dentro de ella; quiso gritar pero no pudo; quiso llorar y tampoco podía hacerlo.

Estaba muda y estática, las palabras de Hinata llegaron a todos sin excepción pero ella no las escuchaba; no porque no le importaran sino más bien era que aun no lo asimilaba.

Ahora estaba de rodillas apretando sus puños contra sus piernas, todo ruido era lejano a ella sin apartar la vista del maltratado cuerpo de Neji Hyuga.

Solo una palabra retumbo dentro de ella con tanta fuerza que se sintió terriblemente perdida:

"**La muerte de Neji"**

Fue entonces que guardo todo de golpe, sabía que estaba en una horrible guerra y no terminaría aun si se pusiera a llorar con desesperación.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ahora Lee lloraba con desesperación, el no pudo controlarse ante la escena de su amigo; ella se acerco un poco y a pesar de la situación seguía intacta con la fortaleza que siempre le caracterizo; pero no tuvo mucho que decirle a su compañero.

—Lee…

Un murmullo que salió algo ahogado pero seguía en pie, no sabía si su mente le engañaba pero se contenía con todas sus fuerzas; aun con Rock Lee derrumbándose ella no podía darse ese lujo, no podía hacerlo.

Todos hablaban o eso parecía entender, y ella mostrando cordura ante el mundo pero por dentro seguía sin oír absolutamente nada; solo se movía por inercia repitiéndose que no tenía que dejarse caer.

El mundo seguía moviéndose tras la muerte de Neji, pero su mundo se había detenido, tantas cosas de las que ahora era ajena a todo esto; no había más sonidos más que leves murmullos a sus oídos solo eso.

Sintió después el roce de la mano de Naruto, algo cambio de pronto y todo de nuevo cambio; su chakra había cambiado y el resto de Shinobis ahora solo se dirigían como si fueran uno solo; se movió y los siguió las palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza y seguía adelante.

El cuerpo de Neji quedaba atrás, ese pensamiento le llego de pronto y no supo porque giro su rostro y fue algo en cámara lenta; el estaba de pie sonriendo tan pacíficamente, sus cabellos alborotados se blandían contra el viento y su frente lucia limpia sin marca alguna.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Se había vuelto loca?

Sonrió en realidad no le importaba mucho si estaba enloqueciendo, pero no pudo evitar llorar como nunca; su corazón se apretaba contra su pecho que le dolía mas que cualquier otra herida sufrida.

Su vista se nublo y el silencio volvió a reinar con más fuerza que al inicio, tenia arrepentimientos, y la estaban matando más que nada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Ya no podía mas, aun cuando el momento era el erróneo su corazón le había traicionado; le mostraba lo que más le dolía y no supo más.

— ¿Porque nunca le dije? ¿Por qué nunca le dije lo que sentía?

Siempre quiso decirle todo lo que su corazón albergaba, ese sentimiento de admiración hacia él, ese sentimiento de alegría cuando estaba a su lado, el sentimiento de tristeza por su sufrimiento, el sentimiento de amor que tenia por Neji Hyuga.

Estaba muy arrepentida por jamás haberle dicho nada de esto, siempre pensó en su entrenamiento ninja y nunca se detuvo para decírselo.

Su tiempo se detuvo después de aquello, no supo que paso; ¿la guerra había terminado? ¿Habían ganado? ¿Por qué ella ya no puede escuchar más?

Que tantas cosas seguirían pasando, a veces mira sus manos y estas envejecen con mayor rapidez pero sigue sin importarle demasiado; ella solo mira hacia el frente y lo ve. Neji Hyuga sigue como si fuera un joven tan apuesto que le sonríe tan libremente.

—Esa es su libertad añorada —se dice mientras el mundo parece querer gritarle pero ella no responde, a veces siente como acarician su mano y ojos cálidos se posan en ella; es confortable pero aun no distingue si son ojos color azul o plata; quizás sean verdes o marrones.

Pero el dolor en su pecho sigue aun cuando sabe que el mundo se había detenido, susurra cosas que solo ella comprende y llora cuando no logra controlarse.

Lo llama por las noches pero no tiene respuesta, solo lo ve sonriéndole en total silencio y el remordimiento sigue dentro de ella; pero sabe que él le sonríe por esa amabilidad que solo ella conocía siendo una de tantas razones por las que le amaba.

Sabe que él no se burla de ella, por el contrario el sonríe para calmar su dolor.

— ¿Acaso me consuelas Neji? —sonríe mientras talla sus ojos, algunas lagrimas salpican sus ropas y nuevamente ve sus manos temblorosas y viejas; pero no parece importarle.

El tiempo le parece un saltar imperceptible, pero su Neji siempre está ahí de pie en silencio con esa hermosa sonrisa animándola.

Ahora esta noche hace frio, eso la sorprende al no recordar hace cuanto que no sentía el abatimiento del duro clima; la luna brilla en el cielo y siente que sus labios resecos muestran una sonrisa.

Le recuerdan a los ojos de aquel Hyuga tan silencioso, siente que el mundo vuelve a moverse de golpe; una frazada cae sobre sus hombros y levanta la vista hacia aquel hombre que le sonríe.

—Ten Ten, si no te cubres enfermaras—es cálida esa voz, y la reconoce de inmediato como la de su compañero Rock Lee; lo ve tan mayor que apenas puede reconocerlo; pero ese peculiar brillo en su sonrisa le tranquiliza y sonríe para sorpresa de él.

Escucha los ruidos de los niños correr por la casa, la voz de una mujer que los regaña y parece llamar a su viejo amigo; sonríe aun mas llena de curiosidad.

¿Que habrá pasado después de la guerra? ¿Se habrá dormido tanto? ¿Quién será aquella mujer?

Pero su alma ahora parece estar tranquila, abraza la frazada y cierra los ojos el sueño se hizo más pesado; su cuerpo no responde más que otras veces; una última lagrima cae recorriendo su mejilla pero en verdad se siente tan tranquila que ya no puede pensar en nada mas…solo en la dulce sonrisa de Neji.

Ahora se mira sorprendida, el silencio había desaparecido y ella estaba de pie observando la figura que descansaba en una vieja silla; Rock Lee la abraza y llora; los niños y la mujer llegan y abrazan.

Quiere ir y consolarlo pero alguien la detiene, ahí está de nuevo el con esa dulce sonrisa sujetando su mano; ella inmóvil mas confundida pero solo logra aferrar con más fuerza su mano contra la de él.

—Es hora—le dice mientras le ofrece su brazo—Por fin pude alcanzarte, ha sido un largo tiempo.

Ella le mira, sus ojos llorosos y su vieja figura de diecisiete años se aferran más a él; quiere decirle tantas cosas, borrar ese viejo remordimiento pero el dulce beso sobre su cabeza la calma.

—Siempre lo supe, perdón por la demora pero ahora ¿podemos irnos?—Sonríe para ella, limpiando sus lagrimas sin soltarla en ningún momento.

Ten Ten afirma, gira un momento su rostro para volver a ver a su viejo amigo que cuido de ella tantos años; Rock Lee siente esa mirada y cree que es una ilusión; ve a sus dos viejos compañeros de equipo, pero esta mas lleno de sorpresa que de tristeza.

Le sonríen y siente que su alma se llena de paz, tal vez no tarde mucho en reunirse con ellos más adelante; para el ahora no hay ningún remordimiento.

Casi juro que escucho a su amiga susurrar algo, dulces palabras que no eran para el pero sin duda llenaron su corazón de alegría y paz.

—Neji…te amo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hola, aquí con una historia que quería dedicar a esta pareja, que aunque Kishimoto haya hecho de sus cosas raras yo creo que no habrá otra chica mejor para Neji.**

**También espero que nos dé una sorpresa como con Kurenai, uno nunca sabe y por ahí tengamos al menos un descendiente de Neji que haga travesuras a los Hyugas.**

**Espero no me haya salido demasiado rara la historia, pero quería hacer algo por ese capítulo en donde Kishimoto nos dio un enorme susto.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
